Missed him
by fehrocious
Summary: Okay, I'll extend it, it's about an OOC baka, a half-sister, a kitsune, an evil mom, something about an inheritance, involves some kidnapping, rescuing, plotting, and cleaning. :) Enjoy and please review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Me no own any of SD characters so You no sue little ol' me, kay?  
  
Summary: About an OOC Baka, a half sister and a kitsune.  
  
Author's notes: My first fic that I have the guts to post in a VERY long time. Reviews are appreciated and dedication goes to my friends and family.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I glanced at my watch and sighed. An hour more and I'm free. God, can't this plane land any sooner!? Sitting on the window seat, I crossed my legs and gloomily looked out side. All I could see is light blue. It's calming to some people but to me it isn't, because I know the lesser the blue sky the nearer I am to him.  
  
Honestly, I don't know what happened to me all these years. I missed him very much. I missed his hair. I missed his silliness. I missed his smile. I missed our days at home. Arggghhh..land you stupid plane. I gripped the armchair tightly hoping it will calm me down. Take deep breaths Inhale....exhale...inhale...exhale..slowly I began to drift off to sleep.  
  
The tap on my shoulder woke me up. Instead of the usual bleary eyed and pissed off mood, I bounced from my sit eagerly waiting for the plane to stop. I loosened my seatbelt and waited in line for the exit. I looked around only to see plush carpeted areas everywhere. My eyes fell on the wide tv screen place in the middle, I rolled my eyes at the stewardess. 1^st class stewardesses wasn't always as beautiful as people say.  
  
I made my way around the people. Why of all days does this day Japan chose to be slow. I gritted my teeth as I side-stepped a child. Sure, they were innocent but today was the day I would be meeting Sakuragi Hanamichi!  
  
I breezed past the guards not bothering to get my luggage since I know somebody will pick it up for me. I stepped into the limousine, ignoring the curious stares people were giving me. I dressed special today. Screw dresses and skirts. I'm me today, no strings attached. I wore a not-to-tight shirt with the word `girl' printed on it. Baggy designer jeans and designer shoes. (I suck at fashion description! ) My long dark hair was hidden under a Nike cap. I hummed a song as I neared my destination. After 10 minutes of nervous fidgeting I gave a nod to the driver and stepped out of the car. I grabbed my new sling-on bag with me. it came with the limousine, I rummaged through it to find the usual. A mobile phone, the latest model, breath mints, money, mirror, lipstick, all that usual girly stuff and of course my pills. Lots of them. So typical of my mom to do these things. I know she's doing for a reason. I swung the sling-on bag over my back and looked at the sign. In big bold  
letters : SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL . I smiled, it's been a while since I smiled so from now on I'm not going to be Sakura the ice princess of the east, it's going to be just plain Sakura. I quickly went into the school grounds, as if by instinct I turned all the right corners and quickly arrived near the doors of the gym. I can't believe he's playing basketball. He finally had an interest besides picking fights. I grinned and started walking towards the door. I saw a girl, she was blocking my way. Brown haired, with beautiful eyes she was pretty. I wonder if Sakuragi has the hots for her.  
  
"Excuse me, can you move? You're blocking my way." I asked the girl politely.  
  
"Umm..oh sorry!?" she apologized while giving me curious look. She moved and I stepped into the gym. Then I saw him. The red haired meat head! I smiled mischievously again ignoring the people around me. He was doing throws. Honestly I don't know what the heck he's doing. I made my way past a tall boy, dark haired and pale faced. Man, he was tall..a head taller. He just stared at me silently. I saw others pointing at me and I have the sudden urge to adjust my cap. I quicken my pace and jumped on the red head gleefully. I startled him as I climbed up from behind and placed my hands over his eyes.  
  
"Hee......." I giggled loudly. My legs were around his waist, I whooped in joy as he struggled out of my grasp. He was trying to pry my hands from his eyes. I grinned and tightened my grip.  
  
"Hey- get off of me! You baka! " He screamed. I know the other members where too stunned to help him. I bet they're thinking who in the world would want to pick on Sakuragi, a girl no less! Suddenly my grip loosened and I fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
"Oooff" My butt hurts!  
  
"Gee..meathead! Didn't know you were that strong!" I muttered. As I struggled to get up. He turned around and looked at me, puzzled. By then we were circled by the team members.  
  
"Don't remember me do ya?" I pouted. " What kind of genius are you??" I stuck out my tongue at him.  
  
With a bewildered expression on his face, " Who are you?"  
  
"Does sister ring the bell?" I muttered and crossed my arm over my chest and waited.  
  
Surprised, he lifts me up and hugs me fiercely. I smiled all the way. "Sakura! How are you?? How come you're here?? I missed you so much!!!" I was on the verge of tears so I buried my face between the crook of his shoulder and head.  
  
" They finally let me go!" I sobbed as I tighten my grip around his neck. "I wanted to that time but they won't! They said that you were a bad influence. I hated them. I hated that stupid country! I hated that stupid school. I hated that stupid house. I hated their fake smiles. But most of all I hate her!" I sobbed until my eyes were red and puffy. Finally, I stepped from his embrace, I looked into his eyes as he placed a small kiss on my forehead. Embarassed, I turned to his friends and smiled politely. I could feel myself blush. I took a sudden interest at my shoes .  
  
"Everybody, this is my half-sister, Yamazaki Sakura." He announced proudly. He placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look up. He pointed at a very tall, gorilla like man. I resist the urge to giggle. " That's Akagi aka Gori" Next was a guy with glasses. "Kogure" then a guy with short hair "Mitsui" A short guy with pierced ears "Miyagi" and the guy I passed " Rukawa aka fox" As he finish off the introductions and glanced at Rukawa , I caught him staring at me. I smiled and he nodded.  
  
I was hot so I took off my cap. Black hair came tumbling down my shoulders. Again they stared at me. As if to answer their question I said " Umm...luckily I got dad's hair!" I grin mischievously as Sakuragi glared back at me. Mr Anzai let him off early from practice but I refused to leave the gym.  
  
Grinning wickedly, I approached Sakuragi. " Onii-chan, can I have a piggy bank??" I pleaded. " Please- pretty pretty please!!"  
  
" What ??! No! You're too old for that!" he refused.  
  
I let out a sob and dropped to the floor. " Nobody played with me there, you know." I said quietly. I looked down a played with the tip of my shirt. Suddenly two strong hands covered my waist and lifted me up. I grinned broadly as I placed my legs around his head and on his very broad shoulders." I glanced backward and waved my hands wildly.  
  
"Hah! Knew that tactic was useful!" I giggled as he began to walk around. I looked around. Wow so this is tall-land. As he walked past Rukawa I grabbed his ball. He looked startled and I grinned.  
  
" Onii-cccchhhhhhhhaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn," I whined. " To the basketball hoop!"  
  
I pointed. I know I'm extremely childish but who cares! You tend to miss a lot when you're antisocial. As we neared the hoop I noticed that I was head to head with it. I climbed up onto the hoop and sat there. I smiled triumphantly as I gazed down at a stunned Sakuragi. I placed the ball into the hoop and said " Score one for me!"  
  
" Sakura! Get down here this instant!" He bellowed. I ignored him and surveyed my surroundings. The gym was huge...I tried to get down but I lost my balance and fell.  
  
I fell on someone to be exact. I looked into those eyes and realized it was Rukawa. My hands were on his chest and both of us where breathing heavily. Suddenly I was picked up by my brother.  
  
"Don't lay a finger on her!" He warned. The wind knocked out of me, I stood there unsteadily.  
  
"Onnii-chan" I mumbled weakly. I tightened the grip on his hand and felt that familiar wave of dizziness overcome me. I dropped to the floor and rummaged weakly through my bag. " Onii-chan.." I mumbled as I pulled out my pills. Shakily I swallowed them and searched furiously for water. Suddenly a water bottle was offered by Kogure. I smiled gratefully and took a long swig of water. Sakuragi was beside me on the floor and eyed me with worry.  
  
He grabbed my wrists and looked me in the eye. " What was those pills, Sakura?"  
  
He took the pills from my grasp and studied it. " What are you hiding from me?"  
  
"J-just hold me would y-you?" I shuddered as the pill took effect. I snuggled closer into his arms. And laid my cheek on his shoulder. I began to feel drowsy, but the sharp opening of the doors told me it was time to go. " I had fun today, Sakuragi." I whispered to his ear and hugged him tightly. I don't want to leave him just yet, but my mom made a strict curfew.  
  
Two well-built men in suits entered the gym. They were wearing sunglasses and held communicating devices of some sort. " Miss Sakura, it's time." He said his face expressionless.  
  
" Just a little more time." I commanded, surprising myself of how strong my voice. I tried to withdraw from him but he didn't budge. " I have to go." I said. He didn't let go though, I started to pry myself from him when suddenly the two man lunged at him and threw him back. I watched in horror as he grunted in pain.  
  
"You baka! Damn it! Don't you touch him!" I shouted as I helped my brother up.  
  
"I will go when I want to! I don't need you two protecting me!" I approached the men with an angry expression. I kicked one of them in the gut. " Don't ever lay a finger on Sakuragi! Or else I will have your heads for breakfast, understand !?"  
  
The man I kicked just now mumbled something into his device. Suddenly, they we're another man inside the gym. This one much bigger and stronger. He too is wearing a suit. " Miss, if you'll kindly come with us, I promise you no harm will be done to your brother." He stated.  
  
" Hah! The last time you said that he ended up being beat up by those gangsters!" I shrieked. At that she heard gasps all around the gym. " Please..I thought you let me go??" I cried. I was trembling.  
  
"Your mother has some business to attend to and she needs you to sign the papers." He answered.  
  
" I thought we had an agreement, for one day!" I wailed.  
  
" Your mother has strict rules to prevent you from harming yourself in anyway."  
  
He eyed Sakuragi curiously.  
  
" What do you mean!?" Sakuragi shouted.  
  
" No- don't!" I pleaded the man but he went on.  
  
" She, young man has tried to kill herself before." He answered.  
  
"What!" Sakuragi and the others silently watching on. He looked at Sakura, "Is it true?"  
  
"Don't believe him!" She cried.  
  
"It was true! How many times have I caught you at the rooftop!" the man shouted again.  
  
" It was all your fault. You dragged me into this mess and I hate it!" I pointed to the man. "Leave me the hell alone! Or I will kill myself again and again if it would keep you away from me!"  
  
This time Sakuragi was silent, he walked up to the man and punched him square in the face.  
  
The other two men advanced at Sakura and took hold of her. They dragged her to the door.  
  
"Arggghhhh..help you're hurting me! Onnee-chan please help!" she screamed. Suddenly two fists connected with the two men beside her. It was Akagi and Rukawa. They looked pissed and sympathized her situation. Her legs trembling, Rukawa held her up. She sobbed silently.  
  
The man just now said " You'll come with me if you know what's good for you." He said. He held out his hand.  
  
"W-what do you mean ?!" I saw that familiar glint in his eye and the realization hit her.  
  
They were going to hurt him! She shakily stood and walked away from Rukawa. I placed a soft kiss on Sakuragi's cheek and said "Bye."  
  
I took hold of the man's hand and walked towards the door.  
  
" What's all that about?!" Mitsui asked. Sakuragi didn't respond, he just looked at the ground. After a while, he stood up and looked at everyone in the eye. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Sakura's mom is one of the most powerful and wealthiest woman in Japan. Her mom divorced my dad because he was cheating on her. So me the half-brother was the outcast. My mom died and my dad left me with her. She was still little that time. I know it's hard for her, but I had to leave. She didn't blame me though, she just said `Come visit me sometime!' When I did, her guardian, the one you just saw who held her hand, hired gangsters to beat me up. From that time on she stayed away from me. I know she didn't have friends at school since most of the time that baka bodyguard of hers was around. I know she had an illness but I didn't know it was that bad. They moved to America when she was 10 years old. I know why her mom's keeping her around, it's because she was the only heir to the Yamazaki fortune!"  
  
He was pacing back and forth that time, so he stopped and looked at the stunned faces around him including Rukawa's!  
  
"I'm sure she'll come back!" Ayako said trying to break the silence. Sakuragi just grunted in reply. " Oh well! Don't forget practise extra hard for tomorrow's game with Takezato!" Trying to make light of the situation.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Glaring at the back of that stupid "baka's" head I folded my arm and again gloomily stared out the window. (baka = that stupid bodyguard! :P)  
  
My vision blurred as the car started down the driveway of a huge mansion. When the car stopped she quickly jumped out and headed to her mom's office.  
  
" What kind of stupid stunt did you pulled just NOW!" I fumed. " One day you said. One FUCKING day you said! 24 hours is to be exact!"  
  
"I need you to signed these." She said in a toneless voice.  
  
" The hell I will!" And gave the bitch a death glare.  
  
She was sitting and then she stood up and approached me. She stopped in front of me and slapped me hard on the face. Tears start streaming down my face. She pushed me and I fell down. She kicked me on the gut and hissed " Listen you worthless piece of shit! I'll give you one more chance. You either say goodbye to that stupid dumbass or I'll do it for you!"  
  
Silently she slumped up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She cried silently that night. In her mind she wanted revenge, so she decided on a plan. She can't let that woman take the inheritance. She promised she protected it on her grandparents grave.  
  
"Tensai is going to rock!" Sakuragi being more like his usual self. " This Tensai is going to be the star and all of you.---hahah hahhaha hahhaha--are just gonna be on the side lines!"  
  
"Do 'ahou!" Rukawa mumbled. He was extra pumped up for the game. He was still confused and worried for Sakura. He fell head over heels in love for the first time in his life. Sakura, she was cute with pale skin, brown eyes, dark hair. She was kinda cute when she giggled. He was in his own world when the loud whistle brought him out of his daze. //Stop it! She's just a girl! .. Yeah a girl with soft brown--argggh! Must focus!! After all she is the do'ahou's sister. Half sister that is..//  
  
"Snap out of it!" Akagi exclaimed. They all filed into the court to challenge Takezato.  
  
It was nearly the end of the game where Shohoku lead 102-84 thanks to the many contributions of Rukawa. He was dribbling towards a guy, he made a fake and proceed to dribble, he jumped full speed and landed a Slam Dunk. That's when she heard her. "Shohoku is the best!" That four simple words pleased him. He looked up to the direction it was coming from, and there she was.  
  
Sakura waving frantically trying to get attention //You've got mine alright!// He felt the corners of his mouth turning up to form a small smile. //I hope nobody noticed. I don't want to lose my reputation or else the girls we'll be over me in a second. Wait! They already had!// Shohoku won 104-84 against Takezato. He closed his eyes savoring the victory for just a moment, trying to block out that da'hou's annoying voice.  
  
He glanced back up to Sakura, but she wasn't there. Disappointed he trudged towards the group putting up a sour face.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with Rukawa?" asked Miyagi as he eyed Rukawa curiously. They lined up to shake the hands of the defeated team. Rukawa gave the team a nod and quickly headed to the men's locker room.  
  
Sakura quickly ducked fast just as the baka's head popped up from the swarming crowd. She hastily made an exit for the door and raced down to the lower level to hide. She decided she wanted to run away from home. She didn't want to sign the stupid papers just so that bitch can get her hands on the inheritance. She and her grandparents we're very close before they died, they told her that she wouldn't let the inheritance fall into the wrong hands. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and quickly slid into a room. She let out a sigh and tip toed around to find a hiding place. She came across a locker big enough to hide her. Just as that baka's head popped into the room she made it into the nearest locker she could find. Holding her breath, she listened for any movement. //I hope that baka leaves soon.// After a while the baka finally decided to leave. She let out a very long shuddering breath, she pushed the locker door open but it won't budge. She pushed harder but it still  
won't open. Leaving a resigned sigh she closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. She was free for now. Safe wasn't an option.  
  
Rukawa stalked into the men's locker room, close behind him were the others. He quickly claimed the first shower stall he could find. After a quick refreshing shower, he entered the locker room with only a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel to dry his unruly hair. The others was faster than him so they we're in process of dressing. Rukawa opened his locker and was surprised that somebody fell out. In the process of that, the person had unconsciously grabbed the towel to break it's fall. Panicked he quickly grabbed the remaining piece of cloth and quickly wrapped it around his waist, well most of it anyway. Angry and humiliated he looked down into the eyes of Sakura!  
  
"Oww!" She yelped. Then she looked up to the very embarrassed Rukawa. She was lying on the floor still clutching his towel. She turned 10 shades of red and quickly let go of the towel. She struggled to stand up and explained, " Umm..really sorry about that coz' I was hiding from that Baka and I just happen to go into your locker and got locked inside and umm- umm- I used you're towel to break my fall and it wasn't intentional okay so please, please don't get mad at me!" She looked up and saw Rukawa's surprised face.  
  
At that time people were surrounding them, all of them half dressed amused by the explanation. Then she glanced around and looked down to the floor.  
  
"Umm..I think you guys should get dressed right now." She said quietly. Rukawa was again snapped out of his daze. And quickly got his clothes on much to amusement of the others. He refused to make eye contact with Sakura.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura practically leaped at Sakuragi. "I missed you! Congrats on the game!" She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Rukawa obviously did not like that part sister or no sister.  
  
"God, what happen? Why are you here ?! I thought you left !" Sakuragi hugged his sister.  
  
"Gee, mom said I had to sign the papers but I don't want to. She was going to force me to do it. But I kept my ground and she let me go for a day." She mumbled to the floor.  
  
"What!? That easy? No, you're hiding something from me." He eyed his sister body.  
  
"Look at me in the eye, now sis!"  
  
She looked at him and prayed that he didn't see the slight bruise on her face.  
  
"Shit!" He inspected her face closely. " She hit you, didn't she?" His eyes blazing, by then the room became silent.  
  
"N-no, she d-didn't. I fell and -" she was cut off by Sakuragi.  
  
"What else did she do to you?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She winced.  
  
"Stop, you're hurting me!" She wailed as tears started to fall again. Then a very big body blocked her from Sakuragi. It was Akagi.  
  
"Sakuragi, calm down!" he said.  
  
"No I won't, I know it started before I left. I suspected it! God why did I do that!"  
  
" No, it wasn't! This time it wasn't really that bad, okay?" She persuaded.  
  
"That bad ?!" He bellowed." You mean there were worse ?!" Ayako burst into the locker room looking worried.  
  
"Huh, did I say that.. NO..I said," she backed away from the seething Sakuragi only to be greeted by a sharp pain at her side. "Argghhh!" She fell to the floor.  
  
"Sakura!" Ayako gasped. She lifted her shirt a little to reveal a black and blue bruise mark on her left side. "Oh my god!"  
  
" Get me the first aid box people!" She shouted as Sakura lay limply on her lap. Sakuragi beside her murmuring that she was going to be all right and kept brushing her forehead. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Okay, this is all I've got right now, sorry it's a little bit short! I dedicate this chapter to Yuuki, the first ever reviewer of 'Missed him'. Thanx!  
  
Enjoy and please oh please more reviews and suggestions!  
  
  
  
Rukawa stood in the corner of the locker room (obviously fully dressed!) clutching the towel she grabbed not long ago. His heart ached when he saw the girl in pain lie on Ayako's lap. He wished he could just be at her side, hold her hand and try to make all the pain disappear. For now, all he could do is pray she'll be all right.  
  
"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay," Sakuragi repeated as held Sakura's hand.  
  
The black and blue bruise on her side was bleeding a little so Ayako applied some medicine. This caused a strangled cry from the poor girl, attracting worried glances all around.  
  
"God! Leave us alone! Boys out this minute!" Ayako commanded when she realized they were watched by the team. All except Sakuragi left the room. A few minutes later, Sakura began to rouse. She realized her stomach was covered in bandages and she was on a very uncomfortable bench. She looked around to find Sakuragi's questioning eyes on her.  
  
'Here it comes..' she thought and closed her eyes.  
  
" What the hell was that bruise?! You shouldn't keep those kind of things from me?! What if it was worse? What was those pills? What did that woman do to you?" He fired questions at her.  
  
Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up quickly ignoring the pain at her side. " Shut up will you?! I mean I came here for your help! I didn't come here to be questioned at! It was my business if I got beat up. You know I did it for you, grandpa, grandma and myself! That b*tch (A/N: That's her mom.) started even before this, you now what BIG brother? It all started the day YOU left. She took out her frustration on me! On ME!!!" she pointed to herself as angry tears flowed down her cheeks. "Everyday she would come home either pissed because of dad or some stupid business, she would go to my room and beat me up. One time it was really bad, the maid wanted to bring me to the hospital but mom prevented it! I was bruised all over that every muscle of my body hurts!!!!!!!! She wouldn't let me go, she said that it'll attract to much f*cking attention! That's why I started to eat those pills! Okay, I need it!" I sobbed and looked at my brother. He was on the floor, his head was bowed. Drops of tears on the floor. Slowly he got up, angrily wiped his tears and said the only words he could say right now.  
  
"Sorry." He said in an devastated voice and ran out of the room. She tried to run in her condition but she only made it into the hall where the others were waiting. She collapsed crying hysterically. She needed someone to hold. She need someone fast. She spotted Rukawa leaning on the wall at the far end of the hall, silently she walked towards him and hugged him tightly. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and started crying hysterically.  
  
Surprised and worried, Rukawa awkwardly hugged back and stroked her hair. He felt the dampening of his shirt under her face. He looked around the hall to find Ayako smiling at him. He gave the girl a death glare and motioned her to come and help. She nodded and went to find Akagi, Kogure and Miyagi.  
  
"I shouldn't have told him that!" Sakura wailed as she switch shoulders to cry on. She hugged his waist as her previous crying slowed down to a sob.  
  
Rukawa on the other hand tried to ignore the attraction building up inside him. It was really hard when she was so close to him. He also couldn't understand that he himself is loving the smell of her sweet scent mixed with the medicine Ayako gave her. He was about to moan out loud when Akagi and the others arrived. Biting his lip, something he rarely do, he looked at Akagi. Amusement on the captain's face was totally evident that Rukawa had to restrained himself to call the mighty gorilla a d'ahou.  
  
"First of all, we should bring you to Sakuragi's apartment." Akagi suggested thoughtfully.  
  
At this Sakura lifted her head quickly from Rukawa's shoulder. "NO! After they found out I'm missing, it's the first place they'll search!" She didn't let go of the firm hold she got on Rukawa's waist.  
  
"We'll just hide you for a few days then. The question is where??" Miyagi asked while tapping his forefinger on his chin. "Akagi's is out of the question, Kogure, well I don't think his family will allow it, Ayako and Mitsui both live far away and me..well Aya-chan will definitely kill me!" He suggested absentmindedly.  
  
"You're right!" Kogure agreed with Miyagi and looked at Sakura apologetically.  
  
Ayako, with a mischievous glint in her eyes suggested "Rukawa! His family is overseas and he lives near the school! Plus, I trust he won't refuse since we have our big ol' Gori here, right?" Akagi took a step closer and dared poor old Rukawa to refuse.  
  
Rukawa made sure he rolled his eyes and gave Ayako a very dangerous glare. In fact, right in the center of his heart, he is somewhat delighted. Of course he won't lay a finger on her, right?  
  
"Whatever." He mumbled. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I rushed this one! Sorry if there's spelling errors or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
After leaving a bunch of grinning idiots and a guilty but happy-looking Ayako, Rukawa and Sakura headed back to Rukawa's home. On the way home Rukawa noticed that Sakura kept glancing behind her back. Realization dawned him that she's scared that somebody's following her. He was wearing a jacket, so to disguise Sakura he took it off and handed it to her.  
  
Confused and scared, Sakura looked up into his eyes. She hesitantly took it and put it on. The jacket was twice her size and hung on her small frame loosely. Sakura secretly enjoyed the scent. After all it's Rukawa's scent. Still walking Rukawa rummaged into his bag to find a worn out cap. He bent down to place the cap on her head. Adjusting the size, he smiled when she unconsciously held her breath. The cap hid her face quite nicely since she had her hair down. He held onto her hand and led the way to his home. It was a little bit cold that afternoon so he quickened his pace since he was only wearing a white T-shirt and loose jeans. It started raining and by the time they arrived at his front porch, they were soaked. Quickly he unlocked the door and gestured for her to come in. The house was simple, it consisted of a living room, a connected kitchen, a bathroom, a laundry room and two bedrooms. She took off her shoes and waited for him to lock the door. Rukawa also took off his shoes and went straight for the bathroom. He took off his shirt and grabbed two blue towels from a shelf in the corner. He handed her a towel. She on the other hand didn't take it. She just stood there staring at his chest. Clearing his throat, Sakura snapped out of her daze and quickly took the offered towel and blushed adorably.  
  
"Why don't you dry up in the bathroom?" Rukawa suggested as he pointed the way.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said and scurried into the bathroom. She took off his jacket and pulled off the cap. Her hair was soaked so she decided to take a shower. 'Surely, Rukawa won't mind right?' she thought. She unwrapped the bandage figuring she won't really need it. She took a quick shower and used soap and shampoo that she assumed his. She wrapped the towel around her. It covered her chest and ended just above her knees. Quickly picking up her wet clothes, she cautiously stepped out of the bathroom not knowing what to do.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rukawa was rummaging through his closet searching for any clothes that might remotely fit Sakura. He already changed into a sweatshirt and trousers. He was an only child so it was really hard to find any clothes. In the corner of his closet, he could see a blue cloth peeking out of a stack of clothes. He pulled it out and nearly screamed in dismay when he saw his 13th birthday present from his Grandma. It was blue with cartoon characters printed all over it. One of the pictures showed a monkey in a basketball jersey. He pulled out the pants and sniffed it, it smelled okay. He held the very embarrassing pajamas in front of him and checked if it will fit Sakura. To his disappointment the pajamas was exactly her size. Cursing his bad luck, he got up and headed for bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when the sight of Sakura in the living room greeted him. She was wearing nothing but a towel and clutching a bundle of clothes. She turned around just in time to see his nose start to bleed. Embarrassed, he turned around and grabbed a tissue form the kitchen counter which was connected with the living room. Worried, Sakura got up and released the bundle of clothes and quickly went to assist the bleeding Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa-kun! You okay?" She moved closer to him touching his hand. Rukawa on the other hand is distracted with their close proximity and the fact that she touched him. She grabbed more tissues and led him to the bathroom. She told him to sit down on toilet and lift his head up. He did as he was told, still holding the pajamas in his other hand. She took the pajamas and placed them on the living room. She quickly dip her hand in cold water and placed them onto his forehead. She brushed his dark hair of his face and started rubbing the cold water over his forehead. Dipping her hands a second time in the cold water, she softly placed her hands on the back of his neck. Rukawa closed his eyes and let the relaxing feel take over his body. The nose bleed reduced and she took an ice pack from the fridge and laid it on his forehead.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled. He sat at one of the couches in the living room. When the nose bleed stopped he awkwardly handed her the pajamas. She smiled and took the pajamas. When she laid her eyes on the totally corny pajamas, he was prepared to dig a hole and just hide there for the rest of his life. However her reaction was not at all expected.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked happily. She bent down to kiss his cheek and waltz right into the bathroom. In a minute, she appeared from the bathroom smiling in the silly pajamas and plopped beside Rukawa on the couch.  
  
Still stunned from the friendly peck on the cheek, he stuttered, " Y-you like it?!" 'Real smooth Kaede, a good way to impress a girl! Yeah, right! I'm talking about loser here, Kaede!' he thought.  
  
"Of course!" Sakura sounded surprised. "Where'd you get it?" she asked.  
  
"Cheesy grandma present," he mumbled.  
  
"Grandparents! So out of style!" she giggled. Rukawa smiled at her cheerfulness. After that, they sat there in silence when the grumbling of Rukawa's stomach broke the silence. She stood up and picked up the bundle of clothes. She looked at him expectantly and he pointed to the laundry room. She nodded and walked towards it. He got up and headed for the kitchen. He took out two noodle cups. (A/N: I don't know if they have it in Japan, so bear with me okay?) Sakura returned from the laundry room and eyed the noodle cups curiously. She examined one cup and held it in her hand. She smelled the cup and the shook it. Rukawa trying hard not to laugh, just tore the seal of his noodle cup. He poured hot water into it and waited. Sakura who missed the hot water bit, tore her seal and peered into the cup. She grabbed a fork a poked the hardened noodle. She frowned and then just gave up.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Food." Rukawa answered.  
  
She poked the noodle again and held up a packet. She tore the packet and poured it's content into the cup. She again poked the noodle and when nothing happened she sat on a chair near the counter and gave up. She looked up to the smiling Rukawa and pushed the noodle cup towards him and pouted.  
  
Rukawa finally laughing out loud, poured hot water into the cup. He pushed it towards Sakura and sat down across from her and started devouring his dinner. He ate four more cups and when he was finished, Sakura fell asleep on the counter. Slowly he cleaned up and easily lifted her into his arms and onto his bed. He pulled the covers over the sleeping angel and turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly, a scream tore through the silence. Rukawa turned back and kneeled beside Sakura. She was having a nightmare. She sat up and quickly hugged Rukawa.  
  
"Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone." She chanted.  
  
"Shhh..it's okay, I'm here now. Okay, nobody's going to hurt you." He persuaded.  
  
"I'm safe, right?" She asked in a scared tone.  
  
"Yeah, you are. Now go back to sleep." He persuaded again. She rested her head on the pillow and once again fell asleep. Beside her Rukawa rested his head on the bed and he too fell asleep with dreams of that special someone he just met yesterday. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:*looks around the screen timidly*..sorry I have to say this.. I'm really a bit disappointed coz' not many reviewed it. (not many= means one preferably) To all you out there, here's Chapter 4.  
  
"Onii-chan!!" she gasped. She sat up startling the boy beside her. "I've got to find that baka! It's my fault!" She got out of bed and ran out and sat down to put on her shoes. She was about to run out of the house when Rukawa stopped her. He was still half-asleep and drowsily pointed towards her clothes. She realized that she was still in his pajamas. "Oh right!" She took off her shoes clumsily, quickly rushed into the laundry room and got her clothes from the dryer. She dried them last night. She quickly ran into the bathroom and put on her clothes.  
  
By the time she got dressed, Rukawa was already at the door wearing a very familiar looking sweatshirt and (phew!) new jeans. "What no shower?" she questioned as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Speak for yourself," he replied calmly as he walked out of the door leaving an embarrassed Sakura trailing behind him.  
  
"I need to go to Onii-chan's house," she said as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground as Rukawa slowly guided his very beaten-up looking bicycle in front of her.  
  
"Ne, we could always walk.." Rukawa suggested but was interrupted with an earful of reasons they should use his beaten-up bicycle.  
  
"….And don't you forget that it takes at least twice the time to get to his house if we walk! Can't you possibly see I'm in a rush!? You d'ahou!" she finished as she gave his already red ears another painful tug before letting go.  
  
"Itai!" A poor Rukawa could only obey and murmur, "Don't say I didn't warn you…" (A/N: That expression..well..got it from most of the fics here..so..pls don't be mad at me…()  
  
At last, he began to pedal into the direction of Sakuragi's house. (A/N: Just assume he knows the way!) Thankfully, with the firm hold of Sakura's hand on his waist to keep from falling off the bicycle and another on one of his very much abused ear, they arrived in one piece.  
  
She eagerly jumped off the bicycle and was surprised to be greeted by Sakuragi's friend, Youhei, Akagi, Miyagi, and Ayako. "What are you guys doing here?" she questioned as she got on her knees and lifted up the front door mat. She felt the floor expecting to find a key but she was disappointed and quickly let go of the mat. She got up and tried the windows. Finding it was locked, she once again stood in front of the door and kicked it hard. Not noticing the sweatdrops on everybody's head. She turned around to see Youhei dangling a key in front of her face with a look of utter amusement on his soon to be pinched face.  
  
She took it hastily and unlocked the door. She turned around, handed the key to Youhei and dusted her hands on her pants. Of course, the pinch was not yet to be forgotten as she pinched his cheek and twisted her finger, earning a yelp from Youhei.  
  
"Thank you, for not telling me SOONER," she said to Youhei not too kindly. She huffed and stalked into the house leaving a laughing Akagi, Miyagi and Ayako who sweatdropped. Rukawa on the other hand was busy rubbing one of his ears.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" was heard from the house and all of them rushed into the house.  
  
"They ransacked his house!!!!!!!!!! …AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!" she wailed as Ayako laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It looks like as if a hurricane was here," whistled Miyagi when he saw the place. Magazines, cans, clothes were strewn everywhere. The house smelled like rotten noodles if you ask him.  
  
"What do you mean? His place is ALWAYS like this!" informed the still in pain Youhei.  
  
"You mean he actually lives in this dump?" she asked with a bewildered expression on her face.  
  
"That's Sakuragi for you!!" Akagi commented as he kicked a can.  
  
"Stop kicking my brother's things!" she warned taking a step closer. (A/N: A peculiar girl indeed..)  
  
"Or else you'll what?" he replied towering over the feisty girl with a teasing glint in his eyes.  
  
"Or else I'm gonna do this!" she warned and raised her knee towards his groin. Fortunately, it never reached it's destination as big, strong arms pulled the struggling girl from Akagi. "Rukawa! LET ME GO!" she shrieked as she thrashed about in his arms.  
  
"Hey, don't take it that seriously!" Akagi said grateful for Rukawa's help.  
  
"Calm down will you!?" he hissed low in her ear so that she was the only he could hear him. Eventually she did and went to sit on one of the couches that was thankfully not littered with Sakuragi's stuff.  
  
"He was just teasing Sakura-san," Ayako said as she sat behind him. Ayako was surprised that the girl had it in her. Injuring the Captain of the basketball team was not a good move. She could see she had Sakuragi's attitude in her.  
  
"The slob," she muttered under her breath as her foot came in contact with one of Sakuragi's dirty clothes.  
  
"Anyway, the reason we're all here is because me and the guys were supposed to meet with Sakuragi at the pachinko center. (A/N: pachinko? Okay, again bear with me. What do you really call it there anyway? shop? center? AND the guy's meaning Sakuragi's other 3 friends. ) He didn't show up," Youhei explained.  
  
"NANI?!?!?! You mean my brother's missing? THEY took him! I knew it I shouldn't have even tried to leave that house! I should've known they'll go for my brother!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" she sobbed hysterically and buried her face in the crook of Ayako's shoulder.  
  
"You can't be too sure," she persuaded gently stroking Sakura's hair.  
  
"I'm sure," Sakura confirmed as she stood up. She began to form a plan in her head to get him back at all costs. She started to pick up cans from the floor and began to put them in one corner. " –and I'm gonna rescue him!"  
  
"NANI??!!!" they gasped in unison.  
  
"It's not that hard is it? After all, I'm pretty sure I know the place," she said as she began stuffing the cans into a big plastic bag.  
  
After several sweatdrops, the group finally believed she was serious and they discussed the plan. By the time they finished discussing, the house was spotlessly clean all thanks to Sakura, a pair of gloves, and all that stuuf people use to clean houses. They finally went back to their respective homes after debating whether Sakura should stay at Rukawa's house. Sakura decide she should stay with Rukawa since it was lot safer.  
  
Tomorrow, Operation 'Rescue The Tensai' will commence.  
  
(A/N: Corny name, ne? and..today's Saturday…I mean in the story, Saturdays and Sundays are holidays in Japan? I dunno… coz in my home we have them on Fridays and Sundays. I'm just gonna go and save my embarrassment if I actually get them wrong, but if I do get them wrong then Sorry and pls bear with me..coz this my story, my turf and my world whether it sux or not….*evil laugh*….AND one more thing..I'm having trouble wif the genre bit…romance/…angst? Drama? Humor? Or Action? Help! 


End file.
